


血色雨夜

by AnnLin



Series: 譬如朝露 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Sirius Black, 站街
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnLin/pseuds/AnnLin
Summary: 一封酒后吐真言的信，一次于风月场所的意外见面。在他心中，对西莉亚的爱恋与对光明的向往一样，都被他死死压制在心底。他是布莱克家唯一的儿子，伏地魔的心腹爱将，纯血至上的斯莱特林。他自私、懦弱、残忍；她慷慨、骄傲、明亮。他如此卑微地爱着她。他的名字是雷古勒斯 阿克图卢斯 布莱克。他的灵魂无可救赎。
Relationships: Regulus Black/Sirius Black
Series: 譬如朝露 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953646
Kudos: 5





	血色雨夜

**Author's Note:**

> 【文前预警】  
> 雷古勒斯x小天狼星性转（=西莉亚），CP向  
> 全文1w已完结  
> 站街梗，姐弟恋；边缘题材，不喜勿入  
> 几乎没肉  
> 文中人物三观不代表作者三观  
> 故事纯属虚构  
> 谢绝考据时间线  
> 

雷古勒斯被同伴裹挟着走进那栋房子时，脑袋晕晕乎乎的，并不太清楚自己到底走进了一个怎样的地方。

时间是黄昏，正是阴雨连绵的冬春交替之际。身上的伤痕滴上白鲜香精，带着丝丝疼痛，而修复衣服上的破损不过是转眼之间。一群人由精于享乐的拉巴斯 莱斯特兰奇带领着，一路哄笑着像一群麻瓜似的淋着小雨，身上湿哒哒地踏入了这栋建筑。

雷古勒斯和他这群大笑着的同伴刚刚结束了一场战斗。几名食死徒，几名凤凰社成员，一番战斗，必然的死伤。命运女神漫不经心地拨弄着手中的转盘，被指向的人中咒下场，规则被所有人熟知。这次，他们得到了女神的垂怜，干掉了一名凤凰社成员。是的，他们是来庆祝胜利的。

那是名漂亮的金发姑娘，就算是敌人也不能诋毁她的美貌。斯莱特林学院几乎每个人都认识她，因为她从二年级起就是格兰芬多队的找球手，直到毕业。

雷古勒斯也是找球手。不错，他们是“老熟人”。如果说迈入门槛前的年轻食死徒们心情还被这该死的阴沉细雨所拖累，那迈入门槛被香气包围的他们立刻将所有的不愉快都抛诸脑后。只有雷古勒斯还意兴阑珊地坐在沙发上，手里拿着一个不知何时塞过来的高脚杯。房间里的光线很暗，浓妆艳抹的中年女人带进来一队姑娘，其他人都如同饥饿的猎犬一般兴奋地打量着她们，而他只愿意盯着酒杯里微微荡漾的红色液面。

这颜色令他想起了一些东西。

中年女人谄笑着向带队的拉巴斯坦介绍，眼睛却时不时地瞥向雷古勒斯。她总是有这样的本领，能一眼辨认出谁才是里面最重要的客人。

果然，拉巴斯坦脸上带着洋洋得意的笑容转向雷古勒斯。“怎么样？你是今天的大功臣，你先挑。”

话音一落，房间里的人不管是男是女，都将目光投向了沙发上的雷古勒斯。他仍将自己裹在沾有雨珠的黑色斗篷中，面色冷淡，身上自带一种孤傲安静的气质，与周遭的喧嚣格格不入。一串水珠从他柔顺的黑色头发滴落到略显苍白的英俊脸颊，顺着脸颊慢慢滑落，最终流入线条优雅的脖颈，消失在衣领间。

他的外貌美好到无人相信他曾穷凶极恶。

几名女孩看痴了。梅林啊，他不应该出现在这里，所有人都不约而同地在心中感叹。一时间，房间里静了静。

一名女孩在众人看热闹的目光中大胆地走上前，捏住了他斗篷的一角，尝试着露出一个妩媚的笑。在她笑之前，雷古勒斯纡尊降贵地扭过头，盯着她那头即使在昏暗的光线下也很刺眼的金发，冷冷吐出了一个字：

“滚。”

他的目光阴郁凶狠，似乎有一只恶狼藏在这副好看的皮囊之下。女孩脸上未成形的笑容立刻垮了。她落荒而逃。

“呀，不要这么凶嘛，”拉巴斯坦将那名瑟瑟发抖的女孩揽在怀里，“这位美人儿我要了。”他笑眯眯地说，成功融化因雷古勒斯而凝结成冰的气氛。众人像尾尾游鱼，自由地穿梭在美丽的珊瑚间，像在挑选货物似的。

雷古勒斯仍然坐在沙发上，没有半分起身的意思。女孩们一个个像是含苞待放的花骨朵，为了避开狂风骤雨，都很识趣地没往他身上凑。

他举起酒杯，想把杯子里不知名的液体往嘴里送，却想起来很多年前沃尔布加的耳提面命——

“女孩子在外面不要随便喝别人给的饮料！”银绿色装饰的客厅里枝形吊灯熊熊燃烧，严厉的母亲训斥着她的孩子。被训斥的人一身红裙翘着脚坐在一旁懒洋洋地打了个呵欠，跟个没事人似的；他却站着乖乖地听着，把每个字都记到了心里。

梅林在上，他是个如假包换的男巫。但心中那股生来就有的力量约束着他，让他还是放下了手中的酒杯。

他第一次将目光投向那些女孩的脸，不出意外地一个都没看上。在雷古勒斯的眼中永远只有两类女孩，比西莉亚难看的以及同西莉亚一样好看的。这么多年来，他碰到的绝大多数女孩都属于前一类。

很多男巫都对女巫用的化妆品一头雾水。他们会花大价钱请回家一瓶爽肤水或是一支口红，洋洋自得地做好了准备接受伴侣感谢赞美的话，结果却被精通此道的伴侣痛骂一顿。很遗憾，雷古勒斯不是绝大多数男巫，因为他有一个同样不是绝大多数女巫的姐姐。

西莉亚酷爱红色——属于格兰芬多的红，烈火燃烧的红，荆棘玫瑰的红。她的化妆袋里可以有许多种色号，但能有幸覆盖住她的唇的只有一种。正红色的唇配上她那张极具侵略性美感的脸，圣洁与魅惑糅合在一起，让人很难相信她会有纯粹的异性好友。因为所有的雄性都将臣服于她的裙下。

下一秒，雷古勒斯落下的手顿住。余光告诉他有人在肆无忌惮地盯着他，好像他才是这里被任意挑选的货物。他的目光冷冷地打过去，捕捉到了一个久违的戏谑笑容。

冰冷中夹杂着炽热，笑意中掺杂着寒光。她在笑，他却觉得自己所有的伪装都犹如被刀刃切割开一般。她一眼就望到了他的灵魂深处、看到了他最为不堪的一面，却连说都不屑。

标志性的红唇，陌生平庸的面孔。但这世界上只有一个人会用这样的笑容、这样的眼神面对他。他在她面前永远渺小，而她是他永远的女王。

恰逢此时，拉巴斯坦带着欠揍的笑容转头问道：“小雷尔，你选好了吗？”他和他身旁两个直咯咯笑的姑娘一起看着他，像是在嘲笑他的迂腐。

迂腐的雷古勒斯朝着全场最丑的姑娘扬了扬下巴，惊掉了所有人的下巴。他面无表情地起身走过去，在经过中年女人的时候将满满的钱袋直接扔给了她。单看他的表情，没人会相信他是要去和谁共赴云巅，倒更像是面临一场你死我活争斗的斗士。

中年女人忙扬起一抹职业性笑容，指挥着侍者给两人带路。她掂量着钱袋的分量，已然将那张平庸的脸当成了心目中的阿弗洛狄特。

那姑娘也不惊讶，似乎早已料定结局。她昂首挺胸地跟在雷古勒斯身后，走出了房间。

“说吧，你来这里干什么。”雷古勒斯解下斗篷，扔到了旁边的矮柜上。

两人已经到了卧室。一张铺着红色床单的大床摆在卧室的正中间，其余的地方被红黑相间的窗帘、红色的沙发和红色的轻纱所占据。雷古勒斯从未想过一个房间中可以有如此之多的红色，入目的红色刺激着他的神经，让他心中的烦躁加速发酵。

女孩一言不发，歪头摘下耳侧有着长长流苏的耳坠，又甩掉脚上的高跟鞋。

雷古勒斯警惕地看着她。

“你……你要干什么？”他有些不确定地问。

拉链拉开的声音。女孩笑着一步步走近，雷古勒斯不自觉地后退一步，这让她脸上的笑意更盛。

“做一些我们现在应该做的事情。”她笑吟吟地说，侧身弯腰，也许是想——

一根黑黝黝的魔杖直指着他，打消了他所有膨胀的绮念。她故意去迷惑他，其实只是想去拿绑在腿上的魔杖。

“你到底要干什么？”雷古勒斯的心中腾起无名怒火，也许是因为他那些不该存在的心思在她面前无从遁逃，也许是因为她辜负了他们之间那点仅剩的脆弱信任。

“做一些我们现在应该做的事情。”西莉亚 布莱克低哑轻柔的声音中带着一缕寒意。她一挥魔杖，变出来一封信。雷古勒斯看到信封上写的名字，呼吸一滞。

我最最亲爱的莉亚

如此亲密的称呼，却是他的字迹。

他伸手要去夺那封信，被西莉亚敏捷地躲过。雷古勒斯气喘吁吁地瞪着那封信，感觉自己的脸正在逐渐发热发烫。这封信如同一把开启记忆大门的钥匙，破碎的记忆接二连三地闯入他的脑海——

寂静惨淡的雪夜，刺目的绿光，绵软倒下的躯体……过量的酒精，打翻的墨水瓶，被揉烂的羊皮纸，尖叫的猫头鹰，在他心中蔓延的绝望。还有，还有什么……雷古勒斯迟疑着，焦急地翻找着那些断片的记忆。

……“我是如此地爱着你。不是一个布莱克对另一个布莱克的亲眷之情，而是一个男人对一个女人的深深的爱。”

雷古勒斯慌乱地抬头，对上了西莉亚眸中冰冷的戏谑。她知道了，雷古勒斯绝望地想到，一切都完了。

“你都知道了？”他低声问道，极力压抑着话中的恐慌，尽管知道结局必败。无论何时，不管他再怎么隐藏，她总是能毫不费力地揪出他藏在身后的尾巴。她总是这样，以他的慌乱和羞愧为乐。

“不错，我都知道了，”西莉亚给那封信念了个消失咒，换了个姿势拿魔杖指着他的脖子，“你就没有什么想对我说的吗？”她微笑道，像是在鼓励他似的。

可雷古勒斯不会再被她蛊惑。她是他血脉相连的姐姐，而他竟然爱慕着她，还在神志不清的时候将那些狂悖之言写下来寄了出去。强烈的悔意与羞耻感充斥着他的心脏，一波波的血液冲击着他的血管，让他几近晕厥。

“对——对不起，”他本能地说着道歉的话，迫使自己去看她的眼睛，想显得真诚一点，“不会有下次了，我保证——”

西莉亚拿魔杖戳着他的脖子，强迫他抬起头。雷古勒斯感到了窒息，不管是生理上还是心理上。

“在说了那么多之后，这就是你唯一要和我说的废话？”她凑近说道，热气扑在他的脖子上，手上的力道加重。

“对。”雷古勒斯望着她的面庞，倔强地说，心中充满绝望。

西莉亚狠狠地瞪着他，给了他的肚子一拳，他吃痛弯下腰。等他缓过来点时，西莉亚又仗着身高优势拎起了他的领子，脸上带着气急败坏的表情。

“是谁在信里写的爱我？是谁写的愿意为我放下一切？谁他妈的写的‘你就是我的光明’？”西莉亚步步紧逼，“承认这一切就有那么难吗！”她吼道。

西莉亚的话像爆竹一般在雷古勒斯的脑中炸开。转瞬即逝的烟花照亮了一切，但接踵而至的只能是更深的黑暗。他想起来了，他全想起来了……那是一个雪夜，他第一次用了阿瓦达索命。他在表扬与赞美中惊慌失措，心里隐约觉得有什么地方是不对的。心底深处有个声音不断地告诉他做错了事，他只能用酒精来麻痹自己。在酒精的作用下，他写下了那封信……

他想西莉亚了。他真的想她了。他想起她的如火红裙，想起她的明媚笑容，想起幼时可以依赖的姐姐，想起离家出走时那个潇洒的背影。她解脱了，而他呢？他羡慕她、嫉妒她，为自己有这样的念头为耻；他爱慕她、渴望她，可这只能让他感到更深的羞愧。不，这不是他，这绝不是他，这绝不能是他——

“因为这一切都是错的！”雷古勒斯的气息剧烈地起伏，“你是我的姐姐！你永远都是我的姐姐！你只能是我的姐姐！”他嘶喊道。

西莉亚慢慢松开他的衣领，看向他的目光中透着古怪。

“就和你只能是布莱克家的继承人一样？”她轻声问，笑了一下。

雷古勒斯看着那张陌生的脸。伪装层层剥开，他的心中仅余疲惫。

“是的。”

“就和你只能成为食死徒一样？”她又问。

“对。”

“既然你心里这么清楚，那么布莱克，告诉我，伊娜 劳伦斯在你眼中算是什么？”她笑容如刀，凌迟着他残破不堪的灵魂。

伊娜 劳伦斯，那名金发姑娘，与他同级的找球手，刚刚死去的凤凰社成员。她是为数不多对他表示友好的格兰芬多，两人有时还会一起切磋魁地奇。他知道她笑起来脸颊上会带着浅浅的酒窝，知道她喜欢把头发编起辫子，知道她最喜欢的科目是保护神奇生物。

他还知道，她喜欢他。只是囿于身份，他从未回应过她的喜欢。

“她是我的朋友。”他斟酌着说，已提前感受到难堪。他一向谨言慎行，并对自己的一切言行负责。西莉亚手上的那封信或许是至今唯一的例外。

“你杀死了她、在这里庆祝，”西莉亚无情地说，“然后你和我说，她是你的朋友。让我想想，你在这里找乐子的时候，会不会想起来她——那个被你杀死的喜欢你的姑娘？”

“我别无选择，”雷古勒斯小心地避开了她的目光，像个不知所措的孩子，“而且，我是被他们带过来的——”

西莉亚大笑。

“被他们带过来的！”她恶狠狠地重复着他的话，“又是那套一如既往的鬼话！你不是自愿的，你是被迫的，你其实并不想这么做！你为什么不直接承认，你就是个胆小鬼！是个懦夫！”

“我不是个懦夫！”雷古勒斯咬牙切齿。

“Fuck me！”西莉亚大声说，“即使对着一张不同的脸——你敢吗？”她看着他极力隐忍，放肆大笑。

雷古勒斯被激怒了。他心中的野兽在发狂咆哮红了眼睛，但自始至终都被名为理智和道德的绳索捆绑住四肢。他挣扎着，磨破了皮，粗绳扎进血肉，他却只能感受到疼痛带来的快感。他迫切地需要更多、更多——

“我从未说过我是谁。别忘了，你可是付了一袋子加隆的。”她在他耳边轻轻说。

这成了压倒他理智的最后一根稻草。心中遍体鳞伤的野兽挣脱了绳索，而现实中的他狠狠吻住了她，像一个男人对一个女人那样，野蛮地横冲直撞，充满着原始的情欲。

在化身为一头欲兽后，他终于不用考虑那么多。什么责任、身份、理性，统统都去见梅林吧！他不再在乎那些平日里他在乎的，不必考虑那些交错的利益、强加的责任。他攀上了那个可以视理智与道德为无物的顶峰，一路上几乎没有任何阻拦。所有的大门都为他敞开，所有的果实都任由他采撷，如入无人之境。为了这让他发狂的极致快乐，他心甘情愿地奉上一切。

他终于明白为什么那么多人来此销金，因为此刻的他也沦陷其中。夜空寂静，星光万里，湖面上微晃的船搅得湖面上的星光轻轻荡漾。这世界这么小，竟只能容下他们二人。所有的死亡、恐惧、内疚都离他远去，包裹着他的唯有温柔似水。心中的野兽酒足饭饱，满足地舔着爪子。它享受着它的猎物，与这最后的片刻自由。

待一切都结束后，西莉亚靠在床上，饶有兴致地看着雷古勒斯把散落在地上的衣物一件件捡起来，脸上带着显而易见的负罪的表情。她罕见地感到一点愧疚。

“你为什么不用魔杖呢？”她问。

雷古勒斯没有回答，继续固执地用手整理一切。他拒绝告诉西莉亚那个答案，因为他不想在她面前透露更多了。这已经足够了。

他不用魔杖，只是因为他不想。那根魔杖上沾着他此刻并不想触碰的血。在他的人生中有太多的身不由己，幸而还有少许他可以自行决定的事。

“为什么我觉得你更像是那个被嫖了的？”西莉亚很稀罕地说。

雷古勒斯没有搭理她，闭上眼睛扣上衬衣的扣子，再将下摆塞好。

“我不会对你负责的，因为我付过钱了。”他干巴巴地说，像个抄作业被抓了个现行的学生。

西莉亚一下子笑出声来。

“好啊。”她欣然答道，雷古勒斯睁开眼睛看她。

“还没来得及问你。你怎么在这？”他很不情愿地问，因为这提醒着他自己刚刚都做了什么。可他又必须问。

见他如此执着于这个答案，西莉亚赏脸简洁答道：“因为我想。”

这个答案很西莉亚。一直以来，她做所有事情都只有一个理由——因为她想。但雷古勒斯不会止步于此。

“够了，西莉亚。这不是你该来的地方。”雷古勒斯用老成的口吻说，西莉亚被他逗笑了。

“想想你刚刚做了什么。布莱克，有没有人说过你很虚伪？”

雷古勒斯已经穿好衣服。他钻进自己的外壳，变回了那个冷淡孤傲的布莱克少爷。

“你不是第一个，也不会是最后一个，”他慢条斯理地说，“而我从没有否认过这一点。”

很好，这很布莱克。西莉亚脸上的笑容敛了敛。她站起来，施了个咒语，立刻装扮好了。

“你已经意识到自己的选择是错的了。你不喜欢当食死徒，不是吗？”西莉亚突然来了这么一句。

雷古勒斯看了她一眼。

“你到底想说什么？”他不露声色。

“趁着你还没有犯下太多错，回头吧。”她眸光清澈。

这才是她的真实目的，雷古勒斯并不傻，他立刻想到了。随之而至的是巨大的荒诞感——这世界究竟是怎么了？

“你为什么要把事情弄这么复杂？”

“我只是想让你品尝一下自由的滋味。告诉我，感觉如何？”

那销魂蚀骨的滋味可以让他回味一辈子，可当现实的枷锁重新套到他身上后，他并不觉开心。离奇、荒谬、羞愧、无力、失望，无数种情绪在他心间碰撞，让他精疲力竭。和之前的许多次一样，他只得接受这个现实。

“棒极了，也糟透了，”他说，“如果这就是自由的滋味，那我宁愿不要。”

西莉亚的眼神冷下来。

“你什么意思？下床就翻脸？”她嘲讽地说。

“刚刚发生的一切都是我们的交易，”雷古勒斯很有条理地说，“但你现在说的事不在我们的交易之中。要不然以后食死徒还敢来吗？”

西莉亚盯着他，像是在看一头异常温顺的鹰头马身有翼兽。

“那按照你的理论，我现在是你的姐姐还是你的情人？”

“你是西莉亚 布莱克。”他毫不迟疑地答道。

“我可高攀不起，”她露出一抹玩味的笑，玩弄着自己的头发，“我从没有说过我是谁，是你非要认定我是你的姐姐。”

“你拿着她的魔杖。”他叹了口气。橡木，十二英寸，凤凰羽毛。西莉亚拿着它捉弄过他很多次，也因此，他熟悉上面的每一条细纹。

“只是外观相似而已。”她立刻接道。

“随便你怎么说，西莉亚，”雷古勒斯不为所动，“我有我自己的方式。”

“你知道这是错的所以选择停止，可你为什么在另一个地方做出相反的选择呢？”

他会以自己的方式纠正错误，只是——

“这是我的事，”他对着镜子整了整自己的领子，“如你所见，我成年了。”

“你的道德观可真奇特。”她讽刺道。

“你在和一个食死徒谈论道德？这不是你们凤凰社的特产吗？”他反唇相讥。

雷古勒斯沉默寡言，但这并不代表他不善言辞。相反，在必要的时候，他可以给对手意想不到的致命一击。

“很好。我本来以为，你至少比那些渣滓强上那么一点；我本来以为，你还有救。”她高傲地抬起了下巴，像一位睥睨一切的女王。

“是啊，我本来还有点救。是你把我彻底毁了。”他的脸上带着沉着的微笑。

家族强加给他的责任不允许他善良，而他一心想要把他拉出火坑的姐姐毁掉了他一直以来坚守的底线。雷古勒斯像一块人人揉捏的橡皮泥，默默承受着这一切，可他觉得自己就快坚持不住了。现在，他终于可以做一名毫无底线的食死徒了吗？

为什么他们能一边说着为他好，一边将他推向更深的深渊呢？为什么所有人都以为自己是对的呢？雷古勒斯凝视着西莉亚，感觉心中有什么东西正在裂开。

“在做错了事后，就把所有的责任都推给对方，”西莉亚抱起双臂，发出一声嗤笑，“你可真是布莱克家的好孩子。”

雷古勒斯不置可否。就像他说的，他从来都没有否认过自己的虚伪。在他心中，做一个坦荡的小人要比做一名伪君子强得多，尽管两者并没有什么本质的区别。

之前的他身处污泥，却愿意抬头仰望星空。他知道在这浩瀚苍穹中有一颗星与他血脉相连，但永远明亮耀眼。他虽手沾鲜血、十恶不赦，却愿意用最圣洁的思维去幻想他心中仅剩的那一道光。

而现在，这一切都变了。他触碰了那颗星辰，然后被灼伤，发现她并没有自己想象得那么美好。他感受到了极度的疲惫。

雷古勒斯拿起搁在矮柜上的斗篷，一个挂坠盒不慎从口袋里掉出来。它无声地掉落在地毯上，吸引了西莉亚的注意。

她看清楚挂坠盒上的图案，不屑地笑了一声。雷古勒斯捡起挂坠盒，装作若无其事地说：

“这是一个礼物。”

“我才不在乎这是布莱克少爷送给谁的礼物。”西莉亚讥笑道。雷古勒斯的动作顿了一下，接着将它塞到口袋深处。

西莉亚总是拥有刺痛他的本领。每当他以为可以泰然处之的时候，她都能拿最锋利的刀刃刺破他刚刚结痂的伤口。

不，她会感兴趣的，雷古勒斯在心里苦涩地想，在她知道这是送给他的主子的“礼物”后。他很庆幸在写下那封不合时宜的信后，自己还能对她有所保留。他将那句到嘴的话咽了下去，凝视着这张平凡的脸。

“你为什么要扮成这样？”他终于问出这个他好奇已久的问题。

“因为我知道你的眼光一向很差。”西莉亚毫不客气地指出。

雷古勒斯微笑了一下，像是附和似的。他披上斗篷，系上带子，沉默着。

正如西莉亚不知道那只挂坠盒的来历一样，雷古勒斯也永远不会知道西莉亚故意扮丑的原因。在很多年前，他陪着十一岁的西莉亚第一次走进神奇动物商店，看到了一只又老又丑的猫头鹰。店员说，如果还没有人把它买下来，他们就会把它放生。而对于这样一只老猫头鹰来说，放生就等于死亡。

雷古勒斯没带加隆，只能搜刮出身上所有的西克买下了那只猫头鹰，整整三十一个西可。谁不想要年轻又强壮的猫头鹰呢？偏偏有个傻子被店员骗取了同情。西莉亚本想嘲笑他，转头却看到了个头很矮的他抱着那只丑陋的猫头鹰在阳光下露出一个小心的、满足的笑。

西莉亚记了这一幕许多年。她还记得几个月后他给她写的那封信被泪水浸得皱皱巴巴的，她几乎都能想象出他抱着死去的猫头鹰默默哭了很久的画面。她给他打上了固执善良的标签，这辈子也撕不下来了，只能用新的标签将它覆盖。

比如说，食死徒。

在这间情欲还未散去的房间门口，年轻的食死徒冲她温和地微笑：“一起走吗？”

他这副样子可一点都不像一个食死徒，也不像是来寻欢作乐的花花公子。他应该站在图书馆的屋檐下，怀里抱着一摞书，身上带着点忧郁的学究气质，等待着雨停，好回去赶论文。

他们一同走在这条漆黑的巷子里，撑着一把雨伞。雷古勒斯坚持由他撑伞，尽管他是名巫师，尽管他比西莉亚还要矮一点。

黑色的伞足够大，能够将两人都挡住，却隔绝不住刺骨的寒意。石板路坑坑洼洼的，借助着昏暗灯光的反射，雷古勒斯准确地踩在石板的凸起上，像是计算好了似的。

西莉亚和他不同。她大大咧咧地走过积着水的石板，丝毫不介意将水花溅到雷古勒斯的裤脚上。

雷古勒斯察觉到了，但他什么也没说。

站在屋檐下化着浓妆的女郎从阴影中走出，上前想和雷古勒斯搭话。他看上去像是那种涉世不深、出手阔绰的年轻客人。

但雷古勒斯没有搭理她们，权当她们是空气。女郎讪笑着收手，嫉妒地看了一眼雷古勒斯身旁相貌平庸的西莉亚，将她当作了某个幸运的同行。

西莉亚轻轻笑了一声。

“你不该来这种地方。”雷古勒斯的嘴唇几乎没有动，只能从他嘴边冒出的白气看出他确实张嘴了。看他脸上的表情，似乎踏足这种地方都是对他鞋子的玷污。

“高高在上的布莱克少爷自然瞧不上这里，”西莉亚奚落道，“他怎么舍得低头去看看那些凡尘中的小人物呢？”

很多年前的他会怜悯一只老猫头鹰，现在的他却能对人间的苦难视而不见。在他身上究竟发生了什么？

“弱小不是一切的挡箭牌。”雷古勒斯平心静气地说。

“尊严也不是空中楼阁，”西莉亚讽刺道，“你能站在道德的制高点上指责她们，只是因为你的出身。你生来就有的东西，不见得人人都有。没有什么是理所应当的。”

“所以在你拥有了更强大的力量后，却还要被弱者欺负？”雷古勒斯垂眸，“这世上绝没有这样的道理。”

“如果你是指死在你们手下的那些麻瓜的话，那我和你无话可说。”西莉亚的眼神明亮似火，在厚重漆黑的雨幕下灼灼燃烧。可这次，雷古勒斯没有去仰视她。

“你不该来这里，”雷古勒斯坚持道，“作为她的女儿，你不该来这里。”

西莉亚哈哈大笑，仿佛听到了什么可笑的事情。是啊，在经过了这么多后，他怎还如此天真？这么多年之后，他还以为听从妈咪的话是永远正确的吗？

雷古勒斯静静地听着她的大笑声与雨声纠缠在一起，步伐稳健，只有握住伞柄的指节渐渐泛白。

“你知道为什么她总是对我们要求很严格吗？”雷古勒斯低声问。

“因为她是个精神病。”西莉亚斩钉截铁地说。从某种意义上讲，她是对的。

雷古勒斯张开嘴，却发现自己什么都说不出来。时至今日，说什么都晚了。布莱克家分崩离析，安多米达与麻瓜私奔，西莉亚离家出走，贝拉在狂热追随黑魔王的道路上越走越远。家人之间不能相互理解，于是隔阂越来越深。雷古勒斯亲眼看着这一切发生，却无能为力。

“可是我理解她。”他悲哀地笑，思绪飘回到很久以前。那些繁琐的礼仪、严苛的教条、纯血统繁盛的希望——沃尔布加无视自己的丈夫，将全部的心血都倾注在自己的孩子身上。这一切都压得雷古勒斯几乎喘不过来气，可他坚持下来了。

因为他还记得沃尔布加软弱的眼泪，即使是在很多年以后。他高傲端庄的母亲，在他面前扔下她引以为傲的教养，用她平生能想得到的最恶毒的字眼去咒骂那个夺走她幸福的女人，无力又可怜。她近乎偏执地告诫自己的孩子严于律己，可其中的一个不耐烦地晃着脑袋，另一个则对她抱有不被世俗所容的爱。

这些经历让雷古勒斯清楚地意识到，有的东西一旦碎了，即使勉强拼接在一起，也再不是从前的那个了。

有时，善良的人们并不知道在未来将为自己的善意付出怎样的代价。善意被辜负，变成浓黑的仇恨，蔓延到还是纯白的下一代。于是，悲剧继续上演，轮回永无止境。雷古勒斯有理由去恨她们，可他不想那么做，只是选择了漠视。

“放心，我可不会和高贵的布莱克夫人多说半个字的。”西莉亚冷冷地说，雷古勒斯松了一口气。

她并不知道这件事，这没什么不好。

“以后不要来这里了，”雷古勒斯微微仰头望着她，“求你了。”他与她如此相似的灰色眼睛上覆上一层雪花般薄薄的脆弱。

西莉亚吃惊地看着他以如此低声下气的姿态出现在她面前。她危险地眯起眼睛。

“你们又要在这里搞什么？”质疑的语气。

雷古勒斯愣住，一不留神踩进了一个水洼。他真的累了。

“没什么。忘掉它吧，西莉亚。”他轻声说。

西莉亚狐疑地看他，可没再说话。

寒冷的雨仍在下着。他们走到了巷口，再也没有并肩行走的理由。实际上，两人都为他们能和平相处这么久感到吃惊，毕竟，他们之间的深壑由来已久。也许血缘比他们想象中得稍微有用一点。

“忘掉那封信、忘掉今天晚上的一切吧，”雷古勒斯说，踮起脚在她的面颊上落下一个恪守礼仪的、比羽毛扫过还轻的吻，“再见，西莉亚。希望你一切都好。”

他居然在很认真地告别。西莉亚有点糊涂了。她灵敏地嗅出空气中的一点不同寻常，只可惜毫无头绪。

“你会给自己施咒的，不是吗？那我就把伞拿走了。”不知何故，雷古勒斯显得很小气。过分地执着于某一点，像是她所认识的雷古勒斯。只是这次是因为什么呢？仅仅是因为不想淋雨吗？雷古勒斯没有解释，微笑着看了她一眼，转身走了。

他的步伐很慢，没有年轻人的轻快，倒像是个老年人，在身上背负了不能承受的重量，随时都有可能垮掉。

西莉亚站在雨中注视着他的背影，直觉告诉她有什么古怪。那黑色的雨伞与斗篷很快就融入夜幕，回到了它们该回的地方。

不久之后，她知道了自己的直觉并非空穴来风，而她始终欠他一句道别的话。她对他最后的印象，始终停留在这个漆黑寒冷的雨夜。逝者的鲜血将它染红，而行凶者在她身旁不知悔改，麻木地微笑。

从此以后，他们再也没有见过彼此。

——End——


End file.
